


Пятница 13

by Derek_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_Hale/pseuds/Derek_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>23-39. Стайлз/Дерек. Все/Дерек. Пятница 13 это время извращённых проклятий, вся нечисть города соревнуется - кто досадит Хейлу больше остальных!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Пятница 13

**Author's Note:**

> 23-39. Стайлз/Дерек. Все/Дерек. Пятница 13 это время извращённых проклятий, вся нечисть города соревнуется - кто досадит Хейлу больше остальных!

\- А я думаю, стоит оставить всё как есть. Не образец грозного альфы, конечно, но мы можем взять внезапностью.  
Дерек метнул в Питера злобный взгляд, вспыхнув темно-бордовым, отошел к стене и демонстративно слился с кирпичной кладкой.

\- Немой, мимикрирующий под обстановку альфа, выдающий все свои эмоции цветом кожи…  
\- И одежды, - вставил Питер. - Нужно, кстати, попробовать переодеть его…  
\- И как, по-твоему, будут проходить переговоры, например, с охотниками? Они побьют все рекорды оригинальности и станут бросать рядом с Дереком петарды, поливать его водой и кидать бумажные шарики в затылок, чтобы посмотреть, каким цветом он еще может помигать? – упрямо закончил Стайлз, игнорируя виновато сжавшихся на диване бет. Сидевший на лестнице Скотт вдруг страдальчески застонал, прикрывая глаза рукой. Дерек вытянул перед собой руку и понял, что в порыве благодарности опять не уследил за блядской иллюминацией. Теперь он весь, с головы до пят, копировал рисунок любимой стайлзовой рубашки. Голубой в красную клеточку. Твою же мать.

Скотт что-то тихо бубнил, Кора и Айзек попытались сделать вид, что не ржут как гиены, Питер даже и не пытался, Дерек отполз в самый темный угол и попробовал слиться с тенью.  
\- Пятница 13, ведьмы, коне-е-е-ечно, что может случиться, Стайлз? Мы же не будем к ним лезть. Только подрежем их машину на парковке магазина, да, Дерек? – бурча себе под нос, Стайлз направился ко все еще валяющимся в углу старинным книгам. Нужно было найти способ превратить Дерека из хамелеона обратно в человека.


End file.
